Matthew's Awkward Day
by Archmini-Chimera-HS2-PJ9
Summary: Matthew has an awkward day for once in his life. This day had to be the weirdest for him, I wonder what happened?
1. Matthew's Awkward Day

** Non, vous êtes mignon quand vous ne comprenez pas!~ Means: No, it's cute when you don't understand me!~

!None of the character's belong to me and belong to their original creator!***

Matthew woke up to his bear's bites. "Argh! Kumijijirou, that hurt," Matthew yelled.  
"It's Kumajirou," the bear yelled back.  
"Whatever...," he whispered back, "Say_ MY_ name right for once...," he murmured.  
"Matthew."  
"What...?"  
_"MATTHEW_."  
The bewildered boy put his coat on and rushed outside remembering there was something his brother needed. First, he went to his neighbor, Cuba, said a quick hello, then rushed to Alfred's house. Matthew started to think... /Why do I always go to him anyway... He always ignores m-/ He was just about to go around looking for him, 'til he heard a sudden shout..., "Matthew! Matthew, over here!"  
It was his brother, Alfred F. Jones. Matthew yelled back, "I'm c-coming! Hold on!"  
In just a few seconds he was right where his brother was. Awkwardly, everyone else was there, too.  
"Hey, Matthew, mon ami," Francis Bonnefoy cheerfully said.  
"Ni Hao, Matthew, aru" shouted Wang Yao.  
"Become one with Mother Russia, Matthew, da?" Ivan Braginski yelled.  
All of a sudden, everyone was saying Matthew's name... He started to feel a little weird inside. Wang Yao all of a sudden shouted, "Oi, Matthew, you wanna do something, aru?!" Alfred, angered, yelled out,"NO! He wants to do some stuff with me, the HERO!" Arthur Kirkland shouted, "No way, gits, he wants to spend time with me!" Francis said, "But, I thought you said you wanted to spend time with me, mon cher..."  
"Shut up, you git, and stop speaking French!"  
**"Non, vous êtes mignon quand vous ne comprenez pas!~"  
"Wha-?! Ugggh!"  
Matthew eagerly wanted to get out of this huge fight over spending time with him. He then said, "U-Umm, s-sorry guys, but I need to go somewhere!" Alfred argued, "But, you said you were free today!" Matthew declared, "W-Well, it just came up this morning, and I just came here to tell you guys!" Alfred felt down after Matthew said that. He really wanted to spend time with his brother today.  
Matthew ran to his house and looked around to see if anything was wrong with today. He looked on the calender; his room felt so odd today. He didn't even feel as if he was at home. He laid on his bed wanting to wait 'til the day was over, until he heard his phone. Everyone texted him to hurry up with whatever it was he was doing.  
Matthew laid in bed until the day was over. He turned off the phone, he ignored Kumajirou's words, he did whatever he needed to do to ignore this day. He finally got the attention he wanted, but he didn't want it to feel /THIS/ weird. A couple of hours after he went home, he heard the door bell. Matthew whispered, "Oh... Oh god, no...!" He went to the door and opened it, to see his brother, Alfred, at the door.  
"Oh, um... What are you doing here?"  
"You never came back, so I came to check if you were okay," Alfred said.  
"Oh... I... Forgot...," he lied, "...I really don't want to go outsi-"  
"OH! Don't be kiddin'!~ C'Mere!~" Alfred yelled.  
"Ah! NOOO!" Matthew pushed his brother out, and shut the door. When he was sure Alfred was gone, he went back to his room and jumped on his bed.  
"Man, today was sure weird, Kumajirou," Canada said, "Even you were acting weird!"  
"Weird? Why was it a weird day, Matthew?"  
"Mmmm... Nevermind..."  
"I sure hope something like this never happens like this again..."  
A few hours later, he fell asleep peacefully, until the next morning comes...

Next Morning:  
Matthew woke up to Kumajirou's biting once again-  
"AARRGGHH!" Matthew yelled, "KUMIJIJIROU THAT HURTS!"  
"It's Kumajirou!"  
"Then get my name right!"  
"Who?"  
"MATTHEW WILLIAMS! MATTH-EW WILL-I-AMS!"  
And so, the day began normally...;D

* * *

Translations:

Mon Ami-My friend.  
Mon cher-My dear.  
Ni Hao- Hello.  
Oi:Hey!  
Da:Yes.

Well, this is an old story. O,,3,,O


	2. America's Depressing Day

***!None of the characters belong to me, and belong to their original creator!***

I woke up this morning, lying as usual, but to Matthew. I told him to come over quickly because it was important, but I just wanted to play with him, that's all!  
This is what I did:  
I called him: "HEY, HEY, HEY!~ MATTY, WANNA SPEND TIME WITH ME?!~"  
He was surprised and said: "H-huh?! Uhmmmm... Alfy...? Uhmm, s-sure...? I have spare time... I'm free..."  
Then, I: "Yaaaaaaaay!~ Tomorrow at 6 'o clock, then, 'kay?!~"  
Matty: "S-sure..."  
*The next day*  
When he appeared, I yelled out "Matthew! Matthew, over here!"  
He responded, "I'm c-coming! Hold on!"  
Francis comes in and says cheerfully, "Hé, Matthieu, mon ami, bonjour!~"  
Wang, "Ni Hao, Matthew, aru!"  
Ivan, "Become one with Mother Russia, Matthew, da?"  
I think my dear brother was starting to feel a little odd because everyone was saying his name...  
Then, out of the blue, Wang a.k.a. China, shouted, "Oi, Matthew, wanna do something, aru?!" Me, angered by this, yelled out "NO! He wants to do some stuff with me, the HERO!"  
My stupid father, Arthur, said, "No way, gits, he wants to spend time with me!"  
However, Francis interrupts and says, "But, I thought you wanted to spend time with me, mon cher..."  
And after, "Shut up, you git, and stop speaking French!" Francis, "Non, vous êtes mignon quand vous ne comprenez pas!~"  
Dad, "Wha-?! Ugggh!"  
I mean, GOSH! Go ahead and spend time with him! I was the one who called Matty, anyways! Where and WHEN in the world did they even come from?! All of a sudden, Dad doesn't want to spend time with his lover, and yet, he wants to spend time with MY BROTHER?! I am pissed! He's mine!  
But then, Matty says "U-Uhmmm... S-sorry guys, but I need to go somewhere!"  
I obviously argued and moaned out, "But, you said you were free today!"  
"W-Well, it just came up this morning, and I just came to tell you guys!," He Declared.  
I was terribly haunted by those heart-breaking words, I almost cried. I couldn't tell if he really wanted to spend time with me, or not. I couldn't even tell if he was lying... I was in a pain that would haunt me forever if I didn't have Matty for myself, today... He ran off somewhere. A couple of hours later, I was really worried, and went to go check up on my beloved brother, so I went to his house. He asked,  
"Oh, um... What are you doing here?"  
"You didn't come back, so I came to check if you were okay...," I replied.  
"Oh... I... Forgot..." He replied back to me. "I really don't want to go outsi-"  
However; I interrupted and went; "Aww!~ Don't be kiddin'!~ C'mere!~"  
But, he pushed me out while screaming, Ah! NO!, and slammed the door right in front of me...  
Now I was really depressed... I wanted to stay in my room forever, now, so I ran away to my house while crying... " Mochi, Tony... Do you think Matty hates me...? *Sniff* It hurts... It hurts so much...! I want to see him so badly...!"  
And that whole entire day, I never wanted to leave my room, and I didn't eat anything, either. The next day? It was normal. I was still depressed, but... I kept lying for the rest of my life about that day...

And I was to write this! I was so sad...;c  
He: Hey  
Bonjour: Hello  
All other translations are in my sister's journal, IF YOU READ HERS FIRST!  
Somethin' is blocking us from posting texts.

Okay, this was old, and my sister wrote this one. I'll do editing... in a million years.


End file.
